Entre pai e filha!
by Mandy.M.Cullen
Summary: -Eu te amo! –Ele me disse e continuou a cantar a canção de ninar dela para me fazer dormir, parecia que havia ficado mais fácil lidar com o sofrimento agora.


**N/A:** Bella morreu ao dar a Luz a Renesme, não teve forças suficiente para fazer seu coração continuar batendo. Edward sofreu muito, ainda mais por não poder morrer. Por Renesme ele continuou existindo sem jamais esquecer de sua amada. Um dia em seu aniversário ele resolve acabar de vez com _um _sofrimento.

* * *

Era meu aniversario mais uma vez, agora eu estava completando dez anos, não na aparência é claro eu parecia ter dezesseis anos, mas não era uma data festiva. Logo pela manhã meu pai foi o primeiro a vir me dar os parabéns como sempre, mas dessa vez a família inteira veio junto, todos entraram no meu quarto, só faltou o Jake que provavelmente ainda dormia.  
-Parabéns Nessie! –Minha tia Alice disse me abraçando. –Ganhou um dia no SPA da tia Alice. Você precisa estar linda.  
-Ela já linda! –Suspirou meu pai. –Quando você acabar de vesti-la me deixe dar os parabéns direito.  
-Ta bem, ta bem. –Ela disse empurrando todos porta a fora. –Vocês esperam como o Edward.  
-Vamos para meu quarto, lá é melhor. –Ela disse enquanto me puxava até seu quarto.  
No caminho minha avó Esme me abraçou e me deu um beijo rápido no rosto e entregou meu café da manhã, agora eles estavam tentando colocar sangue misturado com a comida para ficar mais fácil para mim, praticamente devorei a comida, ainda não me acostumara muito bem com o gosto, mas dava para engolir.  
-Tia, eu acho que consigo me vestir só. –Eu tentava convencê-la o que às vezes parecia impossível.  
-Já esta quase pronta querida. –Ela se afastou um pouco para me olhar e suspirou encantada. –Sua mãe se orgulharia bastante.  
Pude ouvir um leve gemido provavelmente de meu pai, ele deveria estar de olho em tudo para se distrair, acho que qualquer um na casa também podia ouvir. Minha tia suspirou e me deu um beijo na testa me dizendo para não ligar para isso que eu deveria ficar feliz em meu aniversário. Ela também ficará um pouco triste após o gemido dele, pegou o espelho e me mostrou radiante.  
-É lindo tia. –Eu estava com um vestido de seda colado. –Mas dá para eu usar agora? Tia Rose disse que íamos sair.  
-Claro que dá se pode usar em qualquer lugar. –Ela sorriu triste novamente. –Você tem gosto para se vestir melhor que o _dela_.  
Outro gemido leve, meu pai estava sofrendo bastante. Eu mal me lembrava de minha mãe só possuía uma lembrança dela que era dela assim que eu nasci em uma cama que parecia de hospital, ela dizia que eu era linda e depois eu a mordi sem querer e meu pai me tirou dela.  
Me despedi de minha tia e fui em direção ao primeiro andar da casa. Jacob que havia acordado há alguns segundos subiu correndo as escadas e me abraçou me desejando um feliz aniversário.  
-Tenho um presente para você. –Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha. –Eu mesmo fiz.  
-Jacob, antes eu queria entregar meu presente a Nessie. –Meu pai disse vindo em nossa direção.  
Jacob apenas acenou com a cabeça, ele sabia que era difícil para o meu pai e doloroso, sem contar que Jacob havia sofrido um _imprinting_ em mim e meu pai jamais aprovou isso, mas mesmo assim aceitou levar o Jacob para nossa nova residência para que ele pudesse me distrair na verdade.  
-Não foi bem por causa disso Renesme. –Ele disse enquanto ia comigo até a garagem.  
-Desculpa. Às vezes esqueço que você lê mentes. –Eu olhava para o chão, evitava olhá-lo parecia que trazia mais dor a ele, eu tinha os olhos dela. –Só me pergunto o porquê se você não gosta dele.  
-Porque ele não nos deixaria partir sem você e eu sei como é estar sem a pessoa que você ama, não podia fazer isso com ele, não depois de tudo. –Ele suspirou e apertou o alarme do carro.  
Eu olhava em volta, ele me daria um carro? O carro dele? Não era possível. Ele entrou no carro e eu olhava ansiosa para ele, então ele saiu de lá com uma caixinha me olhando nos olhos, precisei de um segundo para abaixar meu olhar, ele não precisava sofrer mais do que o necessário.  
-Venha, não ia fazer isso, mas acho que precisamos ter uma conversa Nessie! –Sua voz era carinhosa e aveludada  
Eu entrei lentamente no carro, ele me esperou entrar fechou a porta e entrou também, no caminho ele não disse uma só palavra, às vezes virava para me olhar, mas seus olhos estavam sempre na estrada. Lembrei-me da primeira vez que andei de carro com meu pai, foi para o enterro _dela_. Assim que entrei no carro senti aquele cheiro fraco e bom, ele ouviu meu pensamento e me disse que era dela, que era o melhor cheiro que já sentira na vida, não consegui me esquecer, às vezes imaginava como eles eram juntos, como ele era feliz. Queria poder ser venenosa e assim que a mordi ela teria se salvado, ela deu a vida por mim. Foi minha culpa!  
-Não foi!Não foi sua culpa! –Ele me deu um sorriso forçado e estacionou o carro. –Você a amava, não fez nada para machucá-la, ela também te amou até os últimos segundos de vida.  
-Você também a amava e ainda assim tenta se culpar. Se vocês não me tivessem vocês seriam felizes hoje!  
-Eu demorei a salva-la. –Ele suspirou. –Você se martiriza por isso, eu faço isso com você. Não precisa evitar me olhar, seus olhos são lindos. –Ele sorriu torto, era a primeira vez que o vira sorrindo assim. –Os mais lindos do mundo!  
-Mas você sofre toda vez que se lembra _dela_, você se tortura todos os dias por eu estar viva, por eu não te deixar morrer.  
-Eu não me matei realmente por sua causa, mas eu sabia que você precisava de um pai. –Ele afagou delicadamente meu rosto. –Eu sinto muito por não ser um bom pai.  
-Você é o melhor pai do mundo! –Eu sorri olhando-o. –Todos morrem de inveja da minha família e eu tive a sorte de ter a melhor do mundo, não tem porque se culpar.  
-Não vou me esquecer _dela_ nem por um segundo, mas a partir de hoje eu prometo que dedicarei todos os meus dias a sua felicidade. –Ele me abraçou forte. –Você merece um aniversário _de verdade_.  
-Muito obrigada, mas eu não poderia querer mais nada além do que_ isso_. –Eu sorri enquanto retribuía o abraço.  
Ele passou um dedo por meu rosto limpando algumas lágrimas que saiam, pegou a caixinha e a abriu para mim.  
-Era de sua mãe, Jacob comprou a corrente e fez o pingente do lobo. –Ele fez uma careta provavelmente se lembrando. –E o coração é algo de família eu dei a ela. Agora ele é seu. _Nosso_ coração.  
Ele deu ênfase no nosso, o coração dele que era dela e ele sabia que ambos eram meus, ele prendeu a pulseira em meu pulso, era linda! Eu nem sabia o que dizer.  
-Um dia te levo de volta a Forks e te conto toda a nossa história, você tem o direito de saber sobre sua mãe, acho que quanto mais vocês evitam isso mais me dói, estou fazendo todos sofrerem comigo.  
-Muito Obrigada! Por tudo! –Foi só o que consegui dizer.  
Ele me pediu desculpas todo nosso caminho de volta para casa, eu lhe garanti que estava tudo bem e o recriminei por ele se culpar de mais ele sorriu novamente, me disse que era como _ela_.  
-Nessie... Tem mais uma coisa que quero mostrar-lhe. –Ele segurou minha mão e foi comigo até a sala, todos nós olhavam curiosos.  
Ele sentou-se no banco do piano, tirou a poeira e começou a tocar, era uma melodia maravilhosa e junto com a melodia ele cantava, era uma canção de ninar. Lembrei-me de uma vez que ele tentou cantar para que eu dormisse, mas a dor em sua voz o impediu, eu havia ficado mais acordada com a preocupação do que com sono.  
-Eu a fiz para sua mãe! Era a canção dela. –Ele disse ignorando as sete bocas boquiabertas e os olhares espantados.  
-Eu nem sei o que dizer pai... –Eu estava chorando novamente. –É tudo tão perfeito.  
-Você é o que eu tenho de mais importante. –Ele levantou uma mão aberta. –Renesme Carlie Cullen, eu Edward Cullen prometo diante de todos que farei de tudo para ser o pai que você merece e como a Bella gostaria que eu fosse.  
Eu corri e o abracei apertado, não poderia ter tido um aniversário melhor, não precisei de mais nenhum presente, mas minha avó havia reformado meu quarto agora ele não era tão infantil. Jacob ficou um pouco zangado porque havia feito um pingente para me dar de presente, mas não era de um lobo era um coração ele disse que era o dele assim como meu pai havia feito com minha mãe, meu avô Carlisle e meu tio Jasper haviam me dado uma foto dela e de meu pai em um quadro, o presente que meus tios Rosalie e Emmett me dariam teve que esperar até o outro dia.

-Obrigada por tudo pai. –Eu consegui sussurrar enquanto caia em sono profundo.  
-Eu te amo! –Ele me disse e continuou a cantar a canção de ninar dela para me fazer dormir, parecia que havia ficado mais fácil lidar com o sofrimento agora.  
Isso foi a ultima coisa que pude ouvir naquele dia revelador e de certa forma maravilhoso, tinha certeza de que tudo seria bem melhor a partir dali, poderíamos ser mais felizes.  
Sonhei com minha mãe naquela noite, ela também estava feliz, estávamos todos juntos, como a família feliz que deveríamos ser.

* * *

**N/A**: Espero que tenham gostado da fic. Deixem reviews...

**Bjus Mandy!**


End file.
